Teana Lanster
is a character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Along with Subaru Nakajima, Teana is the leader of the forwards. Name Spelling Confusion Teana is named after the Nissan Teana as shown on the official Nanoha website. In the TV series a slight variation of her name, Tiana, is used. Her nickname is 'Tea', also spelt as 'Tia'. Personality Teana is generally serious, focused and driven toward accomplishing her goal of becoming an enforcer. She can be prone to frustration in the face of failure, and often feels inadequate compared to the many members of Riot Force 6 that possess great talent and special abilities. Teana eventually comes to terms with this, and manages to effectively use the abilities she has. She is the partner and best friend of Subaru, but because of her tsundere personality, strongly denies it at times. Teana in StrikerS Teana's parents died when she was at a very young age, so her older brother, and only sibling, took care of her afterwards. Unfortunately, when Teana was 10, her brother was involved with a crime case that had cold-hearted superiors leading said case. Injuring but failing to capture the wanted mage, he was ridiculed by his superiors of being 'useless and a failure' because he was 'supposed to risk his life, even sacrifice it, to make the mission a success', and he died shortly after the mission. Having a brother that was shamed from his final mission to his death, Teana made a goal to prove it to everyone that the bullets of the Lansters are not to be taken lightly. Because of this, her dream is to be an enforcer, just like her brother. She is a highly determined mage who is willing to train hard in order to achieve her goals. When she almost hits Subaru on the mission, she begins overtraining herself, believing that she is not making any progress.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS episode 8. When a tactic she and Subaru had devised for use against Nanoha fails, she loses her composure and tries to shoot Nanoha, but is knocked unconscious by Nanoha's Cross Shoot technique.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS episode 8. After learning about Nanoha's past and the reasons for her training, she tearfully apologizes. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS episode 9. During the last battle, Teana faces Nove, Wendi and Deed at once. She manages to defeat the three after reflecting on Subaru's determination and perfectly timing her shots based on her analysis of their movements, and tells Nove that Subaru, despite being born as a combat cyborg, chose to live as a human Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS episode 24. At the end of the series, Teana works as an enforcer aide under Fate T. Harlaown at Time-Space Administration Bureau. Teana in StrikerS Sound Stage X Two years later, Teana is one of the head investigators of the TSAB, still working under Fate T. Harlaown. She is the one in charge of investigating the Mariage incidents regarding Ancient Belka artifacts awakening, which is the premise of the plot. She partners with Runessa Magnus on the case, and while she initially hopes to make Runessa her partner, she eventually discovers Runessa's role in the incident and arrests her. Powers Teana is a user of the Mid-Childa magic system. Because of that, she was given the position of the role of center guard of the Forward Team. Teana possesses an Intelligent Device named Cross Mirage. She also uses illusion spells. Defensive Abilities *''Barrier Jacket'' - The standard last defence barrier for a mage, Teana's Barrier Jacket is modeled after Nanoha's, as she is the commander of the Stars team, which Teana is also a part of. *''Fake Silhouette'' - A higher class Illusion-type magic, it creates single or multiple illusions. Even though is easily dispelled upon impact, Teana takes pride that her illusions are completely indistinctible to the naked eye or to simple sensors. Several types of illusions can be created, but Teana's favorite is that of copies of herself and her allies. Still, is a very taxing spell that requires considerable amount of energy and mental focus per image created, making impossible to sustain it for long periods of time. On a side note, stationary illusions are easier to maintain than moving ones. *''Optic Hide'' - This spell envelops Teana and anything in direct contact with her in an optical screen that makes her transparent, hence invisible. It also grants complete stealth against less sophisticate radars/sensors, like those of a Gadget Drone. However, if the user makes extreme movements or use large amounts of magic, the efficiency of the spell drops. Offensive Abilities *''Crossfire Shoot'' - This medium range shooting-type spell is Teana's pride. Similarly to Nanoha's Axel Shooter, several magic spheres are produced, fired and then guided towards the target. Although quite destructive by itself, its main purpose is "the restriction of enemy's movements through a barrage". With the help of Cross Mirage, Teana can fire and control more than 10 spheres simultaneously. *''Dagger Blade'' - This spell creates a magical blade expand itself from Cross Mirage barrel, which is then used to cut a target. The blade itself has about the size of a large knife and, in the case of an emergency, can be ejected from the Device. Although the blade has a decent tearing power and can be imbued with anti-field defenses properties, the spell is ultimately seen as unfit for actual battle, to the point that Teana stopped using it after Cross Mirage's second mode was unlocked. *''Phantom Blazer'' - This Bombardment-type is Teana's most powerful spell, but also the slowest to cast. Categorized as a "long range sniper cannon attack", instead of a magic array it makes use of a "target ring" similarly to Nanoha's Divine Buster and, when firing at long range, a laser sightMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS DVD 3's booklet. **''Starlight Breaker'' - Supposedly taught to Teana by Nanoha as an upgrade to her Phantom BlazerMahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage X (exact track/episode unknown). As with Nanoha's version of the spell, Teana's draws not upon her own magic but upon every leftover particles still in the air from previously cast spells, releasing it in an immense blast not unlike other spells of its type, such as Divine Buster. She also claims that it isn't perfect yet and the output power it gives isn't that strong as Nanoha's.It has not been shown on Nanoha StrikerS. *''Shoot Barret'' - A basic shooting-type spell where the user merely compresses magic power in the shape of a bullet, accelerates it and sets it forth. Is Teana primary spell, although its name was only revealed in the DVD bookletMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS DVD 2's booklet. **''Shoot Barret: Barret F'' - A variation of the basic Shoot Barret, it creates an explosive, homing magic bullet that locks at the target's heat signature. Its greatest advantage over other guided shooting spells is its ability to automatically pursue the target (i.e. like a Fire-and-forget weapon), leaving the caster free to perform another action. **''Variable Barret'' - similarly to the Variable Shoot spell, it coats the Shoot Barret's bullets with several layers of magic barrier so they can pierce an AMF. With the assistance of Cross Mirage, consecutive shoots are possible. *''Variable Shoot'' - Based after an AA-Rank skill that few mages ever manage to master, this spell creates a guided-type magical bullet and firmly envelops it a magical barrier. That is done so the attack can penetrate an AMF defense. References Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters Category:Magical girls Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors zh:緹亞娜·蘭斯特